The Marshall Illustrated Encyclopedia of Dinosaurs and Prehistoric Animals
The Marshall Illustrated Encyclopedia of Dinosaurs and Prehistoric Animals is a book published by Chartwell Books inc. The book is an encyclopedia to extinct vertebrate animals that lived in prehistoric times. List of Extinct Species featured in the Book Fish *'Jawless Fishes' *''Pikaia'' *''Promissum'' *''Arandaspis'' *''Pteraspis'' *''Doryaspis'' *''Drepanaspis'' *''Thelodus'' *''Tremataspis'' *''Dartmuthia'' *''Hemicyclaspis'' *''Boreaspis'' *''Jamoytius'' *''Pharyngolepis'' *'Cartilaginous Fishes' *''Cladoselache'' *''Stethacanthus'' *''Cobelodus'' *''Xenacanthus'' *''Tristychius'' *''Hybodus'' *''Scapanorhynchus'' *''Spathobathis'' *''Sclerorhynchus'' *''Deltoptychius'' *''Ischyodus'' *'Spiny Sharks and Armored Fishes' *''Climatius'' *''Acanthodes'' *''Gemuendina'' *''Ctenurella'' *''Groenlandaspis'' *''Coccosteus'' *''Dunkleosteus'' *''Bothriolepis'' *''Palaeospondylus'' *'Primitive Ray-finned Fishes' *''Cheirolepis'' *''Moythomasia'' *''Canobius'' *''Platysomus'' *''Palaeoniscum'' *''Saurichthys'' *''Perleidus'' *''Lepidotes'' *''Dapedium'' *''Pycnodus'' *''Aspidorhynchus'' *'Modern Ray-finned Fishes' *''Hypsocormus'' *''Pholidophorus'' *''Leptolepis'' *''Thrissops'' *''Protobrama'' *''Enchodus'' *''Hypsidoris'' *''Sphenocephalus'' *''Berycopsis'' *''Eobothus'' *'Lobe-finned Fishes' *''Strunius'' *''Gyroptychius'' *''Holoptychius'' *''Osteolepis'' *''Eusthenopteron'' *''Macropoma'' *''Dipnorhynchus'' *''Dipterus'' *''Griphognathus'' Amphibians Early Tetrapods *''Acanthostega'' *''Ichthyostega'' *''Eucritta'' *''Crassigyrinus'' *''Greererpeton'' *''Eryops'' *''Cacops'' *''Platyhystrix'' *''Peltobatrachus'' *''Paracyclotosaurus'' *''Gerrothorax'' *''Eogyrinus'' *''Seymouria'' Lepospondyls *''Ophiderpeton'' *''Phlegethontia'' *''Keraterpeton'' *''Diplocaulus'' *''Microbrachis'' *''Pantylus'' *''Vieraella'' *''Triadobatrachus'' *''Palaeobatrachus'' *''Karaurus'' *''Diadectes'' Reptiles Early Reptiles *''Westlothiana'' *''Hylonomus'' *''Labidosaurus'' *''Hypsognathus'' *''Pareiasaurus'' *''Scutosaurus'' *''Elginia'' *''Milleretta'' *''Mesosaurus'' Turtles, Tortoises, and Terrapins *''Proganochelys'' *''Stupendemys'' *''Meiolania'' *''Testudo atlas'' *''Archelon'' *''Palaeotrionyx'' Semi-Aquatic and Marine Reptiles *''Placodus'' *''Placochelys'' *''Henodus'' *''Claudiosaurus'' *''Nothosaurus'' *''Lariosaurus'' *''Ceresiosaurus'' *''Pistosaurus'' Marine Reptiles *''Plesiosaurus'' *''Cryptoclidus'' *''Muraenosaurus'' *''Elasmosaurus'' *''Macroplata'' *''Peloneustes'' *''Kronosaurus'' *''Liopleurodon'' *''Cymbospondylus'' *''Shonisaurus'' *''Mixosaurus'' *''Ichthyosaurus'' *''Ophthalmosaurus'' *''Stenopterygius'' *''Eurhinosaurus'' *''Temnodontosaurus'' Early Diapsids *''Petrolacosaurus'' *''Araeoscelis'' *''Coelurosauravus'' *''Askeptosaurus'' *''Champsosaurus'' *''Thadeosaurus'' *''Hovasaurus'' *''Planocephalosaurus'' *''Pleurosaurus'' Snakes and Lizards *''Kuehneosaurus'' *''Ardeosaurus'' *''Megalania'' *''Platecarpus'' *''Plotosaurus'' *''Pachyrhachis'' Ruling Reptiles Early Ruling Reptiles *''Hyperodapedon'' *''Protorosaurus'' *''Tanystropheus'' *''Chasmatosaurus'' *''Erythrosuchus'' *''Ticinosuchus'' *''Rutiodon'' *''Stagonolepis'' *''Desmatosuchus'' *''Euparkeria'' *''Ornithosuchus'' *''Lagosuchus'' *''Longisquama'' Crocodiles *''Gracilisuchus'' *''Terrestrisuchus'' *''Protosuchus'' *''Teleosaurus'' *''Metriorhynchus'' *''Bernissartia'' *''Deinosuchus'' *''Pristichampsus'' Flying Reptiles *''Eudimorphodon'' *''Dimorphodon'' *''Rhamphorhynchus'' *''Scaphognathus'' *''Sordes'' *''Anurognathus'' *''Pterodactylus'' *''Pterodaustro'' *''Cearadactylus'' *''Dsungaripterus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Quetzalcoatlus'' Carnivorous Dinosaurs *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Procompsognathus'' *''Saltopus'' *''Coelophysis'' *''Protarchaeopteryx'' *''Coelurus'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Sinosauropteryx'' *''Elaphrosaurus'' *''Dromiceiomimus'' *''Ornithomimus'' *''Struthiomimus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Oviraptor'' *''Deinonychus'' *''Dromaeosaurus'' *''Velociraptor'' *''Saurornitholestes'' *''Saurornithoides'' *''Stenonychosaurus'' *''Baryonyx'' *''Teratosaurus'' *''Proceratosaurus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Eustreptospondylus'' *''Megalosaurus'' *''Yangchuanosaurus'' *''Allosaurus'' *''Acrocanthosaurus'' *''Spinosaurus'' *''Albertosaurus'' *''Alioramus'' *''Tarbosaurus'' *''Daspletosaurus'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' Early Herbivorous Dinosaurs *''Anchisaurus'' *''Thecodontosaurus'' *''Efraasia'' *''Massospondylus'' *''Plateosaurus'' *''Mussaurus'' *''Riojasaurus'' Long-necked Browsing Dinosaurs *''Barapasaurus'' *''Cetiosaurus'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Camarasaurus'' *''Euhelopus'' *''Opisthocoelicaudia'' *''Diplodocus'' *''Apatosaurus'' (Brontosaurus) *''Dicraeosaurus'' *''Mamenchisaurus'' *''Saltasaurus'' *''Alamosaurus'' Fabrosaurs, Heterodontosaurs, and Pachycephalosaurs *''Lesothosaurus'' *''Scutellosaurus'' *''Echinodon'' *''Heterodontosaurus'' *''Pisanosaurus'' *''Stegoceras'' *''Prenocephale'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Homalocephale'' Hypsilophodonts *''Dryosaurus'' *''Hypsilophodon'' *''Othnielia'' *''Tenontosaurus'' *''Thescelosaurus'' *''Parksosaurus'' Iguanodonts *''Callovosaurus'' *''Camptosaurus'' *''Iguanodon'' *''Vectisaurus'' *''Ouranosaurus'' *''Muttaburrasaurus'' *''Probactrosaurus'' Duckbilled Dinosaurs *''Bactrosaurus'' *''Kritosaurus'' *''Hadrosaurus'' *''Maiasaura'' *''Shantungosaurus'' *''Anatosaurus'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Prosaurolophus'' *''Saurolophus'' *''Tsintaosaurus'' *''Corythosaurus'' *''Hypacrosaurus'' *''Lambeosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' Armored Dinosaurs *''Scelidosaurus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Kentrosaurus'' *''Tuojiangosaurus'' *''Wuerhosaurus'' *''Hylaeosaurus'' *''Polacanthus'' *''Sauropelta'' *''Silvisaurus'' *''Nodosaurus'' *''Struthiosaurus'' *''Panoplosaurus'' *''Talarurus'' *''Euoplocephalus'' *''Saichania'' *''Ankylosaurus'' Horned Dinosaurs *''Psittacosaurus'' *''Microceratops'' *''Leptoceratops'' *''Bagaceratops'' *''Protoceratops'' *''Montanoceratops'' *''Centrosaurus'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' *''Styracosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Chasmosaurus'' *''Arrhinoceratops'' *''Anchiceratops'' *''Pentaceratops'' *''Torosaurus'' Birds Early and Flightless Birds *''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' *''Ichthyornis dispar'' *''Hesperornis regalis'' *''Aepyornis titan'' *''Dinornis maximus'' *''Emeus crassus'' *''Raphus cucullatus'' *''Harpagornis moorei'' Water and Land Birds *''Palaelodus ambiguus'' *''Pinguinus impennis'' *''Argentavis magnificens'' *''Limnofregata azygosternum'' *''Osteodontornis orri'' *''Phorusrhacos inflatus'' *''Neocathartes grallator'' *''Diatryma gigantea'' *''Presbyornis pervetus'' Mammal-like Reptiles Pelycosaurs *''Archaeothyris'' *''Ophiacodon'' *''Varanosaurus'' *''Sphenacodon'' *''Dimetrodon'' *''Edaphosaurus'' *''Casea'' Theraspids *''Phthinosuchus'' *''Titanosuchus'' *''Moschops'' *''Lycaenops'' *''Galechirus'' *''Robertia'' *''Cistecephalus'' *''Dicynodon'' *''Lystrosaurus'' *''Kannemeyeria'' *''Ericiolacerta'' *''Procynosuchus'' *''Thrinaxodon'' *''Cynognathus'' *''Massetognathus'' *''Oligokyphus'' Mammals Primitive Mammals *''Megazostrodon'' *''Haramiya'' *''Ptilodus'' *''Crusafontia'' *''Alphadon'' *''Zalambdalestes'' *''Purgatorius'' Marsupials *''Cladosictis'' *''Borhyaena'' *''Thylacosmilus'' *''Argyrolagus'' *''Necrolestes'' *''Thylacoleo'' *''Diprotodon'' *''Palorchestes'' *''Procoptodon'' Glyptodonts, Sloths, Armadillos, and Anteaters *''Metacheiromys'' *''Hapalops'' *''Megatherium'' *''Glossotherium'' *''Doedicurus'' *''Peltephilus'' *''Eurotamandua'' *''Eomanis'' Insectovores and Creodonts *''Anagale'' *''Planetetherium'' *''Icaronycteris'' *''Leptictidium'' *''Palaeorycles'' *''Sarkastodon'' *''Hyaenodon'' Mustelids and Bears *''Miacis'' *''Potamotherium'' *''Plesictis'' *''Chapalmalania'' *''Amphicyon'' *''Agriotherium'' *''Hemicyon'' *''Ursus spelaeus'' Dogs and Hyenas *''Phlaocyon'' *''Hesperocyon'' *''Cynodesmus'' *''Cerdocyon'' *''Osteoborus'' *''Canis dirus'' *''Ictitherium'' *''Percocruta'' Cats and Mongooses *''Nimravus'' *''Eusmilus'' *''Megantereon'' *''Smilodon'' *''Homotherium'' *''Dinofelis'' *''Panthera leo'' (Cave Lion and American Lion described) *''Kanuites'' Seals, Sealions, and Walruses *''Acrophoca'' *''Enaliarctos'' *''Desmatophoca'' *''Imagotaria'' *''Desmostylus'' *''Prorastomus'' *''Rytiodus'' *''Hydrodamalis gigas'' Whales, Dolphins, and Porpoises *''Pakicetus'' *''Protocetus'' *''Zygorhiza'' *''Basilosaurus'' *''Prosqualodon'' *''Eurhinodelphis'' *''Cetotherium'' Early Rooters and Browsers *''Chriacus'' *''Andrewsarchus'' *''Coryphodon'' *''Eobasileus'' *''Trogosus'' *''Stylinodon'' *''Kvabebihyrax'' *''Arsinoitherium'' Early Elephants *''Moeritherium'' *''Deinotherium'' *''Phiomia'' *''Gomphotherium'' *''Platybelodon'' *''Anancus'' *''Amebelodon'' *''Cuvieronius'' *''Stegomastodon'' Mastodonts, Mammoths, and Modern Elephants *''Mammut americanum'' *''Elephas antiquus'' *''Elephas falconeri'' *''Mammuthus meridionalis'' *''Mammuthus columbi'' *''Mammuthus trogontherii'' *''Mammuthus primigenius'' South American Hoofed Mammals *''Didolodus'' *''Diadiaphorus'' *''Thoatherium'' *''Thesodon'' *''Macrauchenia'' *''Astrapotherium'' *''Trigonostylops'' *''Pyrotherium'' *''Notostylops'' *''Protypotherium'' *''Pachyrukhos'' *''Thomashuxleya'' *''Rhynchippus'' *''Scarrittia'' *''Homalodotherium'' *''Toxodon'' *''Adinotherium'' Horses *''Palaeotherium'' *''Hyracotherium'' *''Mesohippus'' *''Anchitherium'' *''Parahippus'' *''Merychippus'' *''Hipparion'' *''Hippidion'' Tapirs and Brontotheres *''Eotitanops'' *''Dolichorhinus'' *''Brontops'' *''Embolotherium'' *''Brontotherium'' *''Moropus'' *''Heptodon'' *''Miotapirus'' Rhinoceroses *''Hyrachyus'' *''Hyracodon'' *''Indricotherium'' *''Metamynodon'' *''Trigonias'' *''Teleoceras'' *''Elasmotherium'' *''Coelodonta'' Swine and Hippopotamuses *''Diacodexis'' *''Archaeotherium'' *''Dinohyus'' *''Elomeryx'' *''Hippopotamus'' *''Platygonus'' *''Metridiochoerus'' Oreodonts and Early Horned Browsers *''Cainotherium'' *''Merycoidodon'' *''Brachycrus'' *''Promerycochoerus'' *''Protoceras'' *''Syndyoceras'' *''Synthetoceras'' *''Blastomeryx'' Camels *''Protylopus'' *''Poebrotherium'' *''Procamelus'' *''Titanotylopus'' *''Oxydactylus'' *''Camelops'' *''Stenomylus'' *''Aepycamelus'' Giraffes, Deer, and Cattle *''Prolibytherium'' *''Sivatherium'' *''Eucladoceros'' *''Megaloceros'' *''Ilingoceros'' *''Hayoceros'' *''Pelorovis'' *''Bos'' Rodents, Rabbits, and Hares *''Ischyromys'' *''Epigaulus'' *''Steneofiber'' *''Telicomys'' *''Birbalomys'' *''Eocardia'' *''Palaeolagus'' Lemurs and Monkeys *''Plesiadapis'' *''Notharctus'' *''Megaladapis'' *''Necrolemur'' *''Branisella'' *''Tremacebus'' *''Mesopithecus'' *''Theropithecus'' Apes *''Oreopithecus'' *''Propliopithecus'' *''Pliopithecus'' *''Dendropithecus'' *''Dryopithecus'' *''Sivapithecus'' *''Gigantopithecus'' *''Ramapithecus'' Humans *''Australopithecus afarensis'' *''Australopithecus africanus'' *''Australopithecus robustus'' *''Homo habilis'' *''Homo erectus'' *''Homo sapiens neanderthalensis'' *''Homo sapiens'' (Cro-Magnon) Inaccuracies * Saltopus is no longer considered a Dinosaur, but rather a dinosauriform * The reconstructions of certain dinosaurs (such as Oviraptor and Velocirapror) would have shown them with feathers * Teratosaurus is no longer considered a Dinosaur, but rather a rauisuchian * Spinosaurus is illustrated with a skull similar to Tyrannosaurus then to Baryonyx * Also, Baryonyx would be considered in the family Spinosauridae, it didn't have its own family Baryonychidae * Sauropods didn't raise their necks in the traditional swan-like fashion * Dinosaurs like Pachycephalosaurus didn't butt heads like goats * Anatosaurus isn't a valid genus * The scales of Stegosaurus and Triceratops are over-sized * The shields of ceratopsians were not used for defense * Palaelodus ambiguus is reconstructed with an incorrect head * The illustrations of Zygorhiza and Basilosaurus do not have vestigial fins Category:Books